Voyage au Japon: Onsen, Bourbon et Yukata:
by Belette-chan - D. Nera
Summary: Suite de "Les mission ça a parfois du bon" ou comment Xanxus et Squalo occupent leurs vacances...
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Vous me croyez si je dis qu'ils sont de moi? Non hein? Je m'en doutais...

Elucubrations de l'auteur: Et voilà le début d'un nouvelle fanfic ! Oui je sais j'ai publié deux OS de suite mais là nous voilà ensemble pour plusieurs chapitres ! Vous trouverez donc ici la suite de Les missions ça a parfois du bon ! Ou comment se passe la vie de couple du Monsieur sale caractère et Monsieur bruyant...

Remerciements: Comme toujours, et comment pourrais-je changer... je remercie ma Kuro-chan (**Kuro-squ-chan**) Merci Sweetheart ! Et longue vie à notre petit couple adoré (double sens ma Kuro... spécial dédicace pour la Japan prochaine...)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1: Le grand départ, Japon, les voilà:<span>

- ON DOIT QUOIIIII?

Squalo se bouchait les oreilles pour ne pas finir sourd. Il ne doutait pas que le boss avait alerté tout le manoir si ce n'était plus de sa mauvaise humeur. Il était clair que le brun avait battu des records, même Squalo n'avait jamais hurlé aussi fort... À tous les coups, leurs plus proches voisins, bien qu'à plus de 20 kms, porteraient plainte pour tapage diurne.

Squalo enleva ses doigts de ses oreilles.

- Oui tu as bien entendu, on doit se rendre au Japon pour voir le Decimo. On ne l'a pas vu depuis la réunion. C'est pas comme si on l'avait tous les jours sur le dos...

- J'en ai rien à foutre de ce déchet, j'ai aucune envie de le voir! Et s'il veut vraiment voir la Varia, il a qu'à se déplacer lui-même, grogna le brun toujours aussi en colère.

- Il insiste pour que la Varia fasse le déplacement. Il dit que ça nous ferait des «vacances». Bien qu'on puisse pas dire que tu en aies vraiment besoin, vu que c'est nous qui faisons tout, lança Squalo en le regardant bien pour surveiller sa réaction.

- J'en fais pas assez à ton goût déchet? Questionna-t-il avec un sourire que l'argenté ne connaissait que trop bien. Peut-être que je devrais m'occuper de toi, tu changerais surement d'avis. Ajouta-t-il en contournant le bureau pour venir se saisir de la taille de son second et le coller contre lui.

Squalo sourit à son tour, il aimait vraiment sentir le brun collé contre son corps. Depuis qu'ils «étaient ensemble» comme le disait si souvent Lussuria, Squalo n'avait cessé de voir grandir son désir pour son boss.

Il passa alors les bras autour du cou du brun, et approcha ses lèvres de celles de son vis-à-vis.

Le boss ne laissa pas à l'argenté le soin de venir poser ses lèvres entrouvertes sur les siennes, il se jeta sur lui sans attendre l'embrassant fougueusement. Ses lèvres le rendaient fou, elles étaient capables de laisser sortir les hurlements les plus désagréables comme les gémissements les plus excitants. Elles étaient aussi capables de prodiguer des soins exceptionnels sur le corps du brun.

Squalo s'écarta de son boss pour reprendre son souffle. Dieu comme les baisers du brun pouvaient éveiller le désir chez lui. Mais il n'était pas le seul dans cet état, il sentait déjà le membre dur de son amant collé contre son ventre, il fallait qu'il s'occupe de ça rapidement avant que ça dégénère. Ils devaient partir demain pour le Japon et il ne comptait pas louper ça, surtout vu ce que l'autre Decimo avait prévu pour eux.

L'argenté dirigea sa main vers la ceinture du brun qu'il défit avec dextérité, puis vint le tour du bouton et de la fermeture. Sans attendre, il glissa sa main dans le caleçon de son boss et commença sa douce torture.

Xanxus saisit le poignet de son second en poussant un grognement.

- Hum? C'est bien la première fois que tu m'arrêtes...

- C'est bien la première fois que tu vas si vite... Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es si pressé?

- Je suis pas sûr que la réponse te plaise...

- C'est en rapport avec ce «voyage»? Demanda-t-il en se renfrognant.

- Oui... On doit... partir demain, dit la voix de Squalo qui s'était faite de moins en moins forte au fur et à mesure qu'il prononçait ces mots.

- QUOIIIIII ? TU TE FOUS DE MOI DECHET!

Les tympans de Squalo crurent rendre l'âme pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

- Écoute, je suis déjà au courant de ce voyage depuis un moment et, j'ai pris l'initiative d'accepter sans t'en parler parce que... AIE TU ME FAIS MAL BORDEL! Cria l'argenté en sentant la poigne de Xanxus se serrer encore plus fermement sur son poignet. Mais Xanxus ne chercha pas pour autant à retirer la main du squale de l'endroit peu adéquat dans lequel elle se trouvait.

- Depuis quand prends-tu des décisions à ma place déchet? Reprit-il avec un ton glacial. Il me semble avoir été clair quant à ta place ! Bien que tu sois mon amant... de quel droit penses-tu pouvoir choisir à ma place!

- Parce que ça nous permet d'être tous les deux dans un... contexte différent... Sawada a tout mis en place pour qu'on profite au maximum du séjour au Japon. Je voulais juste... dit Squalo sans finir car il se sentait trop honteux.

Xanxus sourit. Il commençait à comprendre ce que le squale voulait... et ça lui plaisait de plus en plus...

- Tu voulais quoi déchet...? Demanda-t-il en posant sa deuxième main sur le membre toujours dur du squale.

- Hmm... Tu sais très bien ce que je veux, sinon tu ne ferais pas ça maintenant...

Xanxus poussa son second vers son bureau sur lequel il le força à s'asseoir. Puis lui lâchant enfin le poignet, il lui écarta les jambes pour se placer entre.

Squalo avait retiré sa main du vêtement du brun pour masser son poignet douloureux.

- Si tu m'expliquais mieux la teneur de ce voyage déchet ? Je te laisserais peut-être aller préparer tes valises...

- On doit passer voir Sawada et ses gardiens une journée, mais Sawada a réservé des chambres dans un ryokan avec onsen pour 8 jours. Il a prévu de régler tous nos frais à notre départ, sauf... les frais d'alcool...

- Tchiii...

- J'aimerais vraiment aller au onsen... J'aimerais aussi te voir en yukata, dit naturellement l'argenté.

Une lumière s'alluma alors dans le regard du brun. Finalement ce voyage ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée... Il avait d'ailleurs déjà quelques idées pour occuper son «temps libre»...

Il s'écarta alors de l'argenté et le fit descendre du bureau.

- T'as des valises à faire déchet... les miennes incluses, dit le brun en lui donnant une claque sur les fesses pour le faire sortir de la pièce.

- Vooi démerde-toi un peu! Grogna le squale.

- Comme tu le sens... Ça me dérange pas de me montrer nu à l'étranger personne ne me connait, dit-il avec indifférence mais il savait qu'il avait réussi.

Squalo s'était retourné pour attraper son boss par le col et l'embrasser.

- Tu es à moi, il est hors de question que qui que ce soit te voit nu sauf moi!

- Tu serais pas jaloux déchet? Ricana le brun.

- Pas du tout mais après tout, moi aussi je pourrais me balader nu dans ce fichu ryokan!

Le brun grogna en attrapant sauvagement l'autre pour le ramener contre lui murmurant juste un «fais-moi ces foutues valises» sur un ton de mécontentement absolu.

Squalo avait quitté la pièce sans rien dire. Il allait faire leurs valises certes, mais le brun avait vu son piège se retourner contre lui... Et ça le squale en était particulièrement content.

Squalo fila donc en vitesse vers sa chambre, attrapant le sac dont il se servait pour chaque longue mission. Il le remplit rapidement avec tous les vêtements nécessaires à un voyage de 8 jours en pensant bien sûr à ajouter un supplément de sous-vêtements... Comment faire autrement puisqu'il y aurait le brun avec lui. Une fois son sac prêt, il se rendit dans la chambre du brun pour y effectuer la même opération. Ayant apporté, son propre sac avec lui, Squalo le déposa à côté de celui, enfin prêt, du brun. Ça faisait déjà un moment qu'ils partageaient le même lit, pourtant chacun avait trouvé utile de garder sa propre chambre. Pas que leurs disputes soient courantes, elles étaient très vite arrangées... sur l'oreiller. Mais ils aimaient pouvoir conserver une relative intimité chacun de leur côté.

Une fois sûr que rien ne manquait dans les deux sacs, Squalo sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers le salon dans l'espoir d'y trouver les autres membres de la Varia. Quand il y pénétra enfin, il put constater à son grand soulagement que tous s'y trouvaient bien.

- Squ-chan, ça va? Le boss a hurlé comme jamais... Il n'est pas d'accord hein? Commença Lussuria.

- Ushishi, le capitaine s'est fait engueuler! Riait le Prince.

- Je savais que Bossu ne voudrait jamais partir comme ça, lança Lévi sûr de lui.

- J'espère que vous avez tous bouclé vos valises, on part demain, dit Squalo sans se formaliser des paroles du Prince et du Toutou du boss.

- Le capitaine a dû faire un truc vraiment sympa au boss pour qu'il accepte, dit Fran avec monotonie.

Squalo se retourna pour fuir la pièce.

- Voi la ferme la grenouille, répondit-il en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Comme à leur habitude, Xanxus et Squalo avait passé une nuit... mouvementée ensemble. Quand le réveil sonna, indiquant le proche départ pour le Japon, Xanxus se renfrogna à nouveau. Pourtant en posant les yeux sur SON déchet, il se dit une nouvelle fois que ce voyage avait tout pour lui plaire...

Squalo avait croisé ses bras sur le torse du brun. Sa tête était posée sur ses bras, ses longs cheveux cascadant sur les épaules. Il regardait le brun avec attention, sondant chaque changement d'humeur de celui-ci sur les traits de son visage. Quand Xanxus s'était réveillé, il avait d'abord semblé d'une humeur exécrable, mais une fois qu'il avait posé les yeux sur Squalo, tout avait changé, il avait eu l'air particulièrement satisfait. Que Xanxus soit satisfait rassurait l'argenté. En revanche, il craignait que son boss ne lui laisse pas une seconde de libre une fois au Japon. Ce voyage n'allait pas être de tout repos, pensa l'argenté en soupirant contre le torse musclé du brun.

Quand ils se levèrent enfin, ils durent se dépêcher de se doucher et de s'habiller pour ne pas manquer leur vol. Ce qui raviva la mauvaise humeur de Xanxus. Pendant toute la durée du vol, Xanxus resta d'une humeur exécrable, allant jusqu'à menacer Lévi-à-than de ses X-guns au risque de tous les tuer s'il appuyait sur la détente. Une fois arrivés à l'aéroport, ils furent pris en charge par des gens employés par Tsuna pour leur servir de guides.

Une fois arrivés sur leur lieu de résidence à Matsuyama, on leur expliqua que 2 chambres avaient été réservées par «Sawada-dono». La chambre impériale pour Xanxus, et une autre pour tous les autres membres de la Varia. On les guida donc vers leurs chambres respectives. Xanxus déposa ses affaires dans la sienne et suivit le reste du groupe. Il demanda à ce qu'on ne dérange aucun d'entre eux durant la journée car ils souhaitaient dormir. Le guide accepta sans problème la demande des «prestigieux invités de Sawada-dono». Une fois leur guide parti, il saisit Squalo pour le tirer dans sa propre chambre.

- Y a assez de place pour deux non? Dit le brun avec un regard suggestif.

Squalo scruta la pièce, son regard tombant sur le futon pour deux personnes déjà installé sur le sol.

- J'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de regarder tout ça mais j'ai bien compris que cette chambre était le comble du luxe... Et je compte bien t'en faire profiter à ma manière. Ajouta le brun en commençant déjà à embrasser Squalo.

- Hmm, vooi non Xanxus écoute-moi, tenta Squalo avant que ses lèvres ne soient reprises par le brun.

- BORDEL mais ça va pas, hurla Xanxus quand Squalo lui écrasa le pied dans le but de pouvoir enfin dire ce qu'il avait à dire.

- Vooi Xanxus, on doit voir Sawada un jour sur les huit que l'on passe ici, alors, laisse-moi me reposer aujourd'hui ! Le voyage a été fatiguant, j'ai envie de dormir... Tu auras les sept autres jours pour jouer avec moi, promit l'argenté.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, Xanxus grogna un «OK» en se dirigeant vers une des portes dont disposait la chambre. Squalo le suivit et découvrit le bain thermal que renfermait la pièce. Xanxus reposa un regard brûlant sur Squalo.

- Prie pour que je tienne une journée... Parce que j'en ai très très envie en ce moment déchet, et je n'aime pas attendre.

Puis il partit dans la direction opposée pour ouvrir une seconde porte. Squalo remarqua de loin que c'était la salle de bain. Bien qu'il ait envie de se doucher, il ne prit pas le risque de suivre le brun sous la douche comme il avait maintenant l'habitude de le faire, car ils ne pourraient pas se contrôler.

Après un moment, Xanxus en était ressorti vêtu d'un yukata. Squalo l'avait alors totalement dévoré du regard. Même ce si simple vêtement mettait son corps splendide en valeur.

- C'est bon t'as fini de mater? Ironisa le brun.

Squalo, trop honteux pour le regarder dans les yeux, fonça vers la salle de bain. Quand il en ressortit, lui aussi en yukata, il fut content de constater que ça produisait le même effet sur Xanxus. Celui-ci le regardait avec un air halluciné.

- T'as fini de mater toi aussi? Ironisa à son tour l'argenté.

Xanxus grogna un «tu m'emmerdes déchet» avant de se glisser sous le drap. Squalo vint l'y rejoindre, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de l'autre qui l'entoura de son bras. Squalo soupira d'aise, la mauvaise humeur de Xanxus semblait être passée puisqu'il le serrait contre lui comme d'habitude. Il posa alors doucement une main sur le torse du brun, se collant encore plus à lui pour humer son odeur. Le brun en question grogna.

- Écoute déchet, je fais déjà assez d'effort pour ne pas te sauter dessus, alors ne rends pas mon calvaire encore plus grand en venant te frotter à moi.

- Hum? Fit le squale surpris. Mais j'ai rien fait...

Puis descendant la main vers le bas-ventre du brun, il comprit son énervement. Le boss de la Varia était en effet en érection et il semblait particulièrement réceptif à la moindre caresse, au simple frôlement de Squalo. Le sexe douloureusement dressé avait fait grogner Xanxus.

Squalo se redressa à côté du brun puis, pivotant légèrement, il plaça ses bras de part et d'autre de la tête de son amant.

- Vooi j'ai quelque chose à te proposer, mais j'le ferais que si tu respectes une condition en échange...

- Et puis quoi encore, grogna le brun encore plus excité par la présence de son second au-dessus de lui.

- Voi, la ferme et écoute-moi pour une fois... Je veux bien m'occuper de ça, dit-il en frôlant une nouvelle fois l'érection. Mais seulement si tu me promets de ne rien faire de plus après.

Xanxus grogna une réponse qui ressemblait à un «fais, mais je te promets rien». C'était toujours mieux que rien...

Squalo retourna donc vers la protubérance sous le yukata du brun, se démenant au passage pour défaire son obi. Écartant les pans du vêtement, il eut l'agréable surprise de constater que Xanxus n'avait pas mis de sous-vêtements.

Squalo descendit donc lentement la main pour se saisir du sexe de son partenaire pour le masser avec entrain.

Xanxus ferma les yeux quand Squalo le prit en main pour attaquer sa douce torture. Au fur et à mesure de leurs multiples nuits (et journées) « d'amour », Squalo était devenu de plus en plus habile et de plus en plus entreprenant. Xanxus, au départ réticent, avait fini par apprendre à se laisser aller entre les mains du squale.

Quand l'argenté jugea le brun assez excité, il appliqua sa bouche sur l'extrémité de son sexe pour le lécher, l'aspirer et le mordiller. Squalo savait qu'il était en train de le rendre fou, mais il aimait se donner au maximum dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait, et ça incluait les gâteries qu'il réservait à son caractériel beau brun.

Xanxus respirait de plus en plus rapidement. Pourquoi ce déchet était-il si bon? Il voulait le toucher, mais s'il faisait ça, son orgueilleux second serait capable de tout arrêter en le laissant comme ça. Pesant le pour et le contre, il se releva légèrement pour tirer la taille de son second vers lui, le disposant à côté de lui.

Squalo lâcha le sexe du brun, surpris par l'action de son boss qui le forçait à se tourner à l'envers.

- VOI Xanxus qu'est-ce que tu fais? T'es fou calme-toi!

- La ferme déchet, il me semble que tu es dans le même état que moi. En plus j'ai «promis » de ne pas aller plus loin, donc si je ne te pénètre pas...

Xanxus ne termina pas sa phrase, trop occupé à défaire le obi de l'argenté pour caresser sa verge de ses mains.

Squalo cria de plaisir, ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça! Il entendit la voix du brun lui dire de continuer ce qu'il faisait. Il prit donc son sexe en bouche, mais cette fois-ci, il le prit en entier. Commençant de longs mouvements de va-et-vient sur la verge du brun, Squalo ne pouvait néanmoins pas stopper ses gémissements dus aux caresses expertes de son amant.

Xanxus, dont l'une des mains était passablement mouillée par le liquide du squale, décida de dépasser un peu la limite que ce dernier lui avait fixée. Lui écartant les cuisses de sa deuxième main, il introduisit deux doigts dans son intimité.

Squalo cria se surprise et de plaisir. Si Xanxus continuait, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas résister longtemps et qu'ils finiraient par «aller plus loin».

- Hmmm non, Xanxus, noon haaa... gémit l'argenté.

- C'est bon, si tu termines bien ta tache, j'irais pas plus loin que ça alors active!

Squalo gémit un «Voi c'est bon» avant de retourner à sa tâche, s'y appliquant de nouveau avec ardeur.

Xanxus quant à lui avait recommencé à toucher la verge tendue de l'argenté d'une main pendant que de l'autre, il enfonçait ses longs doigts dans son intimité, touchant le plus souvent la prostate de son amant.

Squalo ne tarda pas à se répandre dans la main du brun, qui, excité par son gémissement étouffé, jouit à son tour dans sa bouche.

Squalo avala le sperme sans dire un mot, ça ne l'avait d'ailleurs jamais vraiment dérangé. Xanxus avait retiré ses doigts de l'intérieur de son corps, le faisant soupirer.

Quand il s'écarta du sexe du brun, il constata que celui-ci était en train de lécher sa main avidement.

Squalo se retourna difficilement. Étrangement, c'était la première fois qu'un orgasme le mettait dans un tel état de fatigue. Le squale reprit sa place sur le torse de son amant qui avait terminé de «nettoyer» sa main.

Une fois de plus le brun le serra contre lui. Aucun d'eux prit la peine de refermer leur yukata.

- Finalement, ce voyage commence à me plaire... dit Xanxus avec sa voix de prédateur.

- C'est bien ce que je craignais, dit Squalo en soupirant.

Xanxus rit un moment puis, il laissa enfin Squalo s'endormir en paix. Il s'endormit lui aussi rapidement.

Ils ne se réveillèrent que le lendemain quand Lussuria vint les prévenir qu'ils devaient rejoindre le Decimo d'ici une heure et demie.

Depuis qu'ils « étaient ensemble » seul Lussuria avait le droit de les réveiller en cas de besoin car il était clairement le moins emmerdant de tous.

Lévi fondait en larmes dès qu'il trouvait son boss trop proche de Squalo. Bel se foutait littéralement de leurs gueules. Fran lui s'en foutait mais le peu de motivation dont faisait preuve le jeune homme énervait rapidement les deux amants. Et Lussuria ne faisait qu'exprimer sa joie de les voir ensemble. Donc la balance avait plongé en sa faveur…

* * *

><p>Voilà la fin du chapitre... J'annonce ici une petite mauvaise nouvelle, je ne publirais la suite que dans deux semaines, car en ce moment, le temps me manque... mais je vous promets de ne pas vous oublier, Xanxus et Squalo me rappeleront à l'ordre ne vous en faites pas !<p>

En attendant je serais très touchée de recevoir votre avis par review!

À la prochaine ! Bye~~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: Vous me croyez si je dis qu'ils sont de moi? Non hein? Je m'en doutais...

Elucubrations de l'auteur: Voilà enfin la suite des vacances nos deux compères ! J'espère que les deux semaines ne vous ont pas parut trop longue, surtout qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, je pense publier un chapitre toutes les deux semaines... j'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas mes les boulots d'été c'est usant U_U" avec un peu de chance je reprendrais un rythme normal à la rentré universitaire XD... Bon j'arrête de racconter ma vie ! Et je vous laisse profiter de nos deux héros qui décidément, n'ont pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre !

Remerciements: Tous mes remerciements vont bien évidement à ma Kuro-chan (**Kuro-squ-chan**) nous non plus on a pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre... une XS nous suffit !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2: Évitons le sentimentalisme:<span>

Xanxus et Squalo se levèrent donc pour se préparer. Ils enfilèrent chacun leur uniforme de la Varia après avoir pris une douche pour enlever les traces de leur activité de la veille. Puis sortant de la chambre, ils partirent rejoindre le reste du groupe.

- Boss-chan, Squ-chan, chantonna Lussuria en les rejoignant. Le Decimo a appelé pour dire qu'on devait le retrouver à l'hôtel T où il a loué une salle pour nous rencontrer.

- Tchii… Ce déchet lésine pas sur les moyens on dirait, grogna le brun mécontent.

A contrecœur, tous quittèrent leur ryokan pour se rendre directement à l'hôtel T. Squalo s'occupa de les annoncer à l'accueil et ils furent guidés jusqu'à la salle dont Lussuria avait parlé.

Une fois dans la pièce, le Decimo leur proposa de s'asseoir sur l'un des multiples canapés dont disposait la pièce. Pour sa part, Tsuna partageait son canapé avec son bras droit et son gardien de la pluie. Le gardien du soleil Vongola, incapable de rester en place, faisait quant à lui les 100 pas dans la pièce. Les autres gardiens du jeune parrain n'étaient pas là... « Étrange » pensa Squalo.

- Tout d'abord, j'espère que le voyage ne vous a pas trop fatigué et que vous avez pu vous reposer avant de venir ici, commença le jeune Vongola.

« Se reposer... oui, mais pas pour longtemps» pensa le squale en regardant son amant du coin de l'œil.

- Ouais on peut dire ça, grogna le brun. Mais je doute que tu nous aies expressément fait venir ici pour échanger des politesses, à moins que tu sois suicidaire.

Gokudera esquissa un mouvement protecteur, mais le Decimo arrêta son geste.

- Non en effet, reprit-il plus sérieusement. Étant donné que nous avons déjà été capables de travailler ensemble par deux fois, je souhaitais vous proposer de signer une alliance.

Xanxus fronçait déjà les sourcils, mais d'un geste de la main, Tsuna lui intima de le laisser finir.

- Je n'attends certes pas une alliance avec la Varia comme je peux en avoir une avec la famille Caballone mais, je souhaiterais créer une entente visant à éliminer les discordes entre nous. Je n'aurais pas la prétention d'attendre de réponse de vous aujourd'hui mais j'aimerais que vous y réfléchissiez pendant votre séjour ici. Xanxus, tu sais très bien que je ne cherche pas à m'opposer à toi, et actuellement ce n'est pas dans ton intérêt non plus de t'en prendre à moi.

- Alors nous y voilà, c'est donc ça le but de ce foutu voyage, dit le brun d'un ton sévère. Puisque tout est dit, j'y «réfléchirais» mais pour le moment j'ai autre chose à faire. Fit-il en se saisissant de Squalo pour le trainer avec lui en dehors de la pièce.

Tsuna soupira, il avait survécu à «l'affrontement». En revanche, le comportement de Xanxus était vraiment étrange, et les paroles de Lussuria ne firent que le surprendre davantage.

- Ah la la, Boss-chan et Squ-chan sont tellement mignons tous les deux, c'est un peu comme une lune de miel pour eux, dit Lussuria en se levant pour quitter la salle, suivis par les autres membres de la Varia.

Une fois de retour au ryokan, Xanxus fit miroiter la carte bancaire de la Varia en demandant qu'on lui trouve expressément le meilleur bourbon possible, et qu'on le lui dépose dans sa chambre. Puis il se dirigea vers celle-ci, trainant toujours son amant derrière lui.

Squalo ne chercha pas à se débattre, à quoi bon, la poigne du brun était bien trop forte pour lui. Ayant en plus, compris ce que voulait faire le brun, il n'allait pas se plaindre! Aussi se laissa-t-il déshabiller une fois dans la chambre.

Xanxus fit subir le même traitement à ses vêtements, les laissant choir au sol. Puis il traina son amant vers la pièce qu'ils n'avaient que vaguement observée la veille, attrapant leurs yukatas au passage. Une fois tous deux dans la « salle » du bain thermal privée, ils se rendirent compte que celle-ci donnait directement sur l'extérieur. Ils avaient donc rien que pour eux un grand bassin d'eau chaude en extérieur.

Xanxus fut soudain envahi d'idées toutes plus lubriques les unes que les autres. S'avançant vers le bassin en tenant toujours la main du squale, il y entra en entrainant doucement l'autre avec lui.

Se dirigeant vers un coin opposé du bassin, il s'assit en forçant le squale à se positionner à califourchon sur lui. Bien que déjà tous les deux en érection, Squalo se contenta de serrer ses bras autour du cou du brun en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

- On peut rester comme ça un moment? Demanda-t-il. Juste un moment...

Le brun ne répondit pas mais ne chercha pas non plus à presser son amant. Il devait avouer que même pour lui ce n'était pas désagréable de rester ainsi.

Quand Squalo releva enfin la tête en s'écartant légèrement de son amant, il le regarda en souriant.

- Finalement tu ne m'en veux plus d'avoir décidé pour toi hein?

Ne voulant pas donner raison à son second, Xanxus se contenta de prendre sa bouche en le faisant gémir.

Squalo se frotta alors doucement contre le brun, massant leurs deux membres l'un contre l'autre.

Xanxus l'écarta un peu pour le regarder, il était tellement excitant, son corps mouillé, ses longs cheveux flottant sur l'eau, son visage reflétant déjà son plaisir. Xanxus s'empara de son sexe y prodiguant déjà de rapides va-et-vient. Quand il sentit le squale au bord de l'orgasme, il arrêta net tout mouvement. Se forçant à se redresser sur ses genoux, Xanxus passa alors une main dans son dos, la faisant descendre vers ses fesses pour découvrir son intimité. Le pénétrant déjà de deux doigts, le brun sentit le corps de son amant parcouru de vifs frissons.

Squalo, surpris par le plaisir qu'il prenait rien qu'en sentant les doigts de son boss en lui, dut se serrer à nouveau contre lui pour ne pas tomber.

Xanxus profita de cette nouvelle proximité pour happer un téton durci et le mordilla, faisant gémir Squalo encore plus fort.

- Tu devrais pas crier ton plaisir si fort déchet. L'inconvénient des bains extérieurs c'est que tout le monde entend tout... fit le brun ironique en enfonçant ses doigts plus profondément dans le corps de l'autre.

Squalo dut se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier son plaisir. Il posa alors sur le brun un regard furieux.

Xanxus eut un sourire en coin qui voulait tout dire. Il enleva ses doigts de l'intérieur de son amant. Squalo le laissa alors guider ses mouvements pour le mener à sa verge le faisant descendre doucement sur lui. D'un coup de rein brutal, le brun le pénétra.

Squalo mordit alors l'épaule de son amant pour étouffer ses cris.

- Haa VOOI Xanxus, calme-toi je vais pas m'enfuir!

- Je le sais déjà déchet, t'es bien trop accro à moi!

- En revanche, s'il y a bien une chose à laquelle... ha... je ne suis pas accro… hmmm... c'est ton orgueil démesuré! Dit-il tout en gémissant.

Leur ébat aquatique ne dura néanmoins qu'un temps, car Squalo ne voulant pas souiller l'eau du bassin força Xanxus à sortir pour continuer. Ils partirent donc nus et trempés dans la chambre. Une fois dans celle-ci, Xanxus fut content de constater qu'on y avait bien déposé plusieurs bouteilles de bourbon. Il sourit à leur vue.

- Je vais finir par croire que tu préfères l'alcool à moi... fit Squalo boudeur.

Xanxus ne répondit pas, il attrapa une bouteille et un verre sous le regard exaspéré de l'argenté et disposa le futon sur le sol. Puis il posa les deux objets qu'il avait en main à côté, avant de se redresser pour aller se poster devant son amant qui avait croisé ses bras sur son torse nu. Xanxus le regarda de haut en bas puis dans le sens inverse. Son boudeur de déchet était terriblement attirant totalement nu et ainsi posté.

Lui attrapant un bras il l'entraina vers le futon sur lequel il l'allongea. Quand il se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser, l'argenté détourna le visage ne lui donnant donc qu'accès à sa joue.

- Tchii… Tu vas pas te mettre en colère pour ça non? S'exclama le tireur énervé.

Squalo ne répondit pas, trop vexé par le comportement de son brun de boss.

- Très bien, je sais comment te forcer à répondre dans ce cas, murmura le brun contre son oreille.

Sur ces mots, Xanxus attrapa les cuisses de son second pour les écarter vivement. Se positionnant entre elles, il pénétra l'argenté sans attendre.

Squalo gémit aussitôt, pourquoi ce salaud de Xanxus lui faisait-il cet effet, se morigéna-t-il. C'était vraiment injuste, parfois il avait l'impression de n'être qu'un jouet pour lui, bien qu'il n'ait pas songé à remettre les sentiments de Xanxus en doute, ils avaient juste une manière bien à eux de le montrer.

Il gémissait à présent de plus en plus fort, pourtant, même le plaisir que lui procurait son amant ne pouvait calmer ses doutes, avoir confiance était une chose et même s'il savait que le chef de la Varia n'agirait pas autrement son comportement avait quelque chose de blessant.

Xanxus se rendait compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Certes Squalo aimait ce que le brun lui faisait, Xanxus le connaissait assez pour en être sûr, mais ses yeux semblaient… inquiets ? Son impression se confirma quand Squalo passa ses bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer contre lui.

Squalo approcha sa bouche de l'oreille du brun, il savait que ce qu'il allait faire ne plairait pas beaucoup à son amant mais il avait besoin de le faire.

- Xanxus, je... tiens à te dire que t'es qu'un pauvre idiot insensible, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de son boss.

Xanxus se redressa d'un coup pour regarder Squalo dans les yeux. Il se rappela soudain les reproches de Lussuria au fil des années passées avec Squalo à ses côtés. « Boss-chan ! Squalo est peut-être un homme mais il mérite quand même meilleurs traitements en tant qu'amants ! Les amoureux doivent se montrer leur amour ! ». Bien entendu, le brun avait vite fait taire l'énergumène en le menaçant d'un X-gun et d'un « qui parle d'amour ? ». Mais il devait reconnaitre qu'il avait parfois, bon ok très souvent, un comportement exécrable avec l'argenté… Il soupira.

- N'essaie pas de me faire redire « ça » contente-toi juste de savoir que c'est vrai... dit le brun.

- Je... je le sais, répondit l'argenté en détournant le regard, gêné que le brun ait si facilement deviné le problème.

Ils restèrent un petit moment comme ça. Ce fut Squalo qui, bougeant les hanches suggestivement, permit aux amants de recommencer leurs jeux amoureux.

- On avait commencé quelque chose non, fit l'argenté en bougeant à nouveau les hanches.

Xanxus toujours aussi excité recommença ses mouvements. Cette fois-ci, les yeux du squale ne reflétèrent que le plaisir immense qu'il prenait à s'offrir à son amant. Le brun se pencha en avant pour gouter sa nuque, allant jusqu'à le mordre. Xanxus était possessif, pour lui c'était nécessaire de « marquer son territoire » et Squalo l'acceptait totalement.

Leurs respirations saccadées et les gémissements de Squalo annonçaient la fin proche de leur échange. Aussi pour donner à l'argenté un maximum de plaisir, Xanxus se remit droit pour attraper son sexe durci. Imprimant des va-et-vient similaires à ceux que produisaient ses reins, Xanxus finit par faire venir son amant dans sa main en se déversant lui-même dans le corps de l'autre. Il s'effondra à côté de l'argenté, ne se détachant de lui qu'à grande peine.

Xanxus se leva le premier, suivi par l'autre. Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la salle de bain pour éliminer une fois de plus les traces de leurs ébats. Le brun sortit plus rapidement de la salle de bain que Squalo, qui prit son temps pour se laver... intégralement.

Quand il ressortit enfin, Xanxus était assis sur le futon, revêtu de son yukata, et celui de Squalo se trouvait à côté de lui. L'argenté le récupéra donc pour le passer. Xanxus en profita pour se servir un verre.

Une fois son yukata enfilé, Squalo s'allongea, posant sa tête sur l'un des genoux du brun.

- Tu comptes vraiment réfléchir à la proposition du Decimo? Demanda Squalo.

- J'ai déjà commencé à y réfléchir...

- Ah ? Pendant que je me douchais ?

- Non, pendant que je te prenais, dit crument le brun.

Squalo se redressa violemment, heurtant le bras de son boss et manquant de renverser le liquide ambré que contenait son verre.

- VOOI ! Tu te fous de moi ? Beugla l'argenté.

- A moitié. Si j'y ai réfléchi, c'est aussi pour toi, dit sobrement le brun.

- Hum ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Si j'accepte cette alliance, ça me permettra de gagner un peu de tranquillité, et donc plus de temps pour m'occuper de toi...

- Voooi bordel Xanxus ! Tu me vois vraiment que comme un objet de plaisir ou quoi ? Se vexa-t-il.

- La ferme, répondit-il en avalant une gorgée de bourbon. Si c'était le cas, tu passerais pas tes nuits près de moi...

Après ça, Squalo reprit patiemment sa place sur le genou du brun et ferma les yeux pour réfléchir à ses paroles. Ils ne quittèrent la chambre que pour rejoindre le reste de la Varia pour le repas de midi. Après celui-ci, Lussuria parvint à grand renfort de menace – de révéler des secrets enfouis – à trainer tous les autres en ville pour faire du tourisme.

Pendant qu'ils marchaient dans les rues bondées, Xanxus observait le dos de Squalo qui marchait juste devant lui. Il se rappelait encore l'inquiétude de son amant il y a quelques heures à peine. Les mots de l'argenté avaient rarement eu un tel effet sur lui. Malgré ça, il était bien trop orgueilleux pour prononcer « ça » une seconde fois, mais après tout son amant aussi aurait très bien pu le faire ! « Non, ce déchet ferait jamais ça… ». Certes l'argenté comptait un peu pour lui, mais il ne comptait pas se rendre ridicule pour lui faire plaisir ! S'il devait faire quelque chose, il trouverait une autre solution ! Mais comment pourrait-il faire sans verser dans l'écœurant sentimentalisme qu'affectionnent tant les « amoureux ».

Regardant les magasins autour de lui, il en repéra un qui lui donna une idée. Très bien, il n'aurait qu'à trouver un moment pour s'y rendre seul...

Xanxus ne réussit néanmoins pas à se libérer avant le repas du soir. Bien trop tard pour que le magasin soit encore ouvert.

Après le repas, Squalo suivit son boss jusqu'à sa chambre. Se dirigeant en premier dans la salle de bain, il en ressortit rapidement vêtu de son yukata.

- Je vais au bain, j'ai envie de me détendre. Un après-midi « shopping » avec Lussuria, ça n'a rien de reposant...

Puis il partit en direction de la pièce d'eau extérieure. Xanxus ne mit pas longtemps à le rejoindre. Se plongeant dans le bain, il vint s'asseoir à côté de lui sans rien dire. L'observant attentivement, Squalo le trouva préoccupé.

- Voi Xanxus ça va pas? Demanda l'autre en se penchant devant lui.

Portant enfin le regard sur son amant, Xanxus secoua la tête.

- Bien sûr que si ça va... grogna-t-il avec humeur.

Mais c'était vrai, car il venait d'avoir une idée. Se relevant brusquement, il souleva l'argenté pour l'amener à la chambre.

- Voi mais qu'est-ce qui te prend!

Une fois allongés sur le futon, Xanxus l'embrassa pour le faire taire. Il commença alors à parcourir son corps de ses mains, éveillant déjà mille petits feux de désir dans le corps de son second. Descendant lentement, le brun vint happer l'un des bourgeons de chair du squale, le faisant déjà gémir entre ses mains expertes. L'une d'elles s'attaqua alors à satisfaire la verge déjà tendue du squale.

Squalo sentait la fatigue le gagner de plus en plus, mais le plaisir que lui procurait le brun l'empêchait de sombrer dans le sommeil. Squalo écarta de lui-même les cuisses pour permettre au brun de le préparer. Quand le boss le pénétra enfin, Squalo poussa un puissant gémissement.

- Hmmm, c'est bon, souffla-t-il.

Xanxus prit soin d'être le plus brutal possible afin de fatiguer son amant le plus possible. S'il ne pouvait pas obtenir un moment seul le soir, il le pourrait certainement le matin.

Augmentant encore le rythme de ses coups de reins, Squalo atteignit l'orgasme plus vite que jamais, se contractant autour du membre du brun lui permettant de se libérer à son tour.

Constatant que Squalo commençait déjà à s'endormir, Xanxus le força à aller se laver, en l'accompagnant pour l'y aider.

Quand ils sortirent tous les deux toujours aussi nus de la salle de bain, l'argenté tenait à peine debout.

Une fois sous le drap, Squalo se colla à son boss et s'endormit presque aussitôt. Xanxus ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans le monde des rêves après avoir réfléchi à la stratégie à appliquer le lendemain.

Justement le lendemain, Squalo dormait toujours paisiblement quand Xanxus se réveilla. Il s'extirpa difficilement du lit sans réveiller son amant, puis s'habilla en vitesse pour quitter la chambre.

Il parcourut rapidement les rues à la recherche du magasin qu'il avait aperçu la veille. Il le trouva à peine 10 minutes plus tard. Y pénétrant avec un peu d'hésitation, une vendeuse vint rapidement le conseiller. Jamais il n'aurait cru si ardu de trouver un cadeau pour quelqu'un... Il ressortit néanmoins content de lui une bonne demi-heure plus tard. Il regagna donc rapidement le ryokan en espérant que son amant ne se soit pas réveillé entre temps.

Il fut soulagé de constater que celui-ci dormait toujours. Il mit donc en place son cadeau en espérant que celui-ci convienne à son amant et se déshabilla pour se rallonger près de lui. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre pour avoir sa réponse.

En effet, Squalo se réveilla à peine une demi-heure après. C'est au moment où il posa la main sur le torse du brun qu'il le vit. Un petit anneau argenté ornait à présent l'annulaire de sa main droite. La main gauche du brun se posa alors sur la sienne, elle aussi ornée du même petit anneau argenté.

Il releva les yeux vers Xanxus qui surveillait ses réactions.

- C'est pour... moi? Demanda l'argenté incrédule.

- Il me semble bien que c'est à ta main que je l'ai passé, dit le brun ironique. Bien que j'aurais préféré pouvoir le mettre à la gauche mais, comme tu caches continuellement ta prothèse...

Squalo sauta au cou du brun, trop heureux de recevoir un simple mais si important cadeau. Xanxus ouvrit de grand yeux surpris, jamais son second ne s'était montré si expressif…

- Puis le bon côté des choses, c'est que tu ne douteras plus de moi, dit-il à l'argenté toujours accroché à son cou. Et que je pourrais être deux fois plus désagréable avec toi sans que tu puisses dire quoi que ce soit! Crut-il bon d'ajouter.

Pour toute réponse, Squalo s'écarta brusquement de lui, lui jetant son oreiller en pleine figure. Puis il se leva pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Une fois seul dans la pièce, il s'appuya sur le battant de la porte et regarda attentivement sa main, et le nouveau petit anneau qui y trônait. Squalo sourit, jamais Xanxus n'aurait pu lui faire plus beau cadeau.

Xanxus quant à lui était resté couché, il revoyait le visage du squale quand il avait vu l'anneau. Il lui avait paru tellement heureux. Il soupira. Il avait raison de dire que le sentimentalisme était quelque chose d'écœurant... Et c'était seulement par intérêt qu'il avait offert ce bijou à son amant. Du moins, c'est ce dont il essayait de se convaincre.

* * *

><p>J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu ^^ et si ma mémoire est bonne nous nous retrouverons dans deux semaines pour le dernier chapitre de cette fanfic (j'espère ne pas me tromper... je l'ai écrite il y a plusieurs mois de ça XD) ...<p>

En attendant, je serais très touchée de recevoir une review de vous Ô lecteurs adorés, n'oubliez pas que c'est grace à vous que les auteurs trouve le courage de continuer à écrire alors, une review pour signaler votre passage n'est qu'un soutient de plus !

Sur ce, à dans deux semaine !


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: Vous me croyez si je dis qu'ils sont de moi? Non hein? Je m'en doutais...

Elucubrations de l'auteur: Et voilà, c'est la fin de cette fanfic ^^, j'espère que le retour de la Varia en Italie vous plaira ! Un grand merci à la Mama Luss' qui une ois de plus permet au couple les extravagances les plus totales ! Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture ! J'espère qu'elle sera bonne =D

Remerciements: De grands remerciements à ma Kuro-chan (**Kuro-squ-chan**) qui me corrige toujours avec autant de soin ! Love you Honey !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3: Matsuyama «source» d'inspiration:<span>

- Magne-toi de sortir de cette foutue salle de bain déchet! J'ai envie de m'habiller...

Squalo soupira en sortant enfin de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille.

- Voi, c'est bon je te laisse la place.

Xanxus se leva enfin du futon mais au lieu de partir directement pour la salle de bain, il vint d'abord se coller à l'autre.

- Ne referme plus jamais cette foutue porte à clef déchet! Je compte bien pouvoir profiter de toi comme j'en ai envie durant ces vacances! Et tu me dois bien ça, dit-il en caressant l'anneau sur le doigt de Squalo.

- … Voi oui, d'accord j'ai compris! Mais va te doucher sinon je pars déjeuner sans toi. Répondit-il enfin pour mettre fin à cette proximité qui le gênait étrangement.

Xanxus s'écartait déjà pour partir dans la salle de bain, quand la tête basse, Squalo murmura un espèce de vague «merci». Il ne vit donc pas le regard surpris que son amant porta sur lui juste avant de rentrer dans la salle de bain.

Squalo s'assit par terre à côté de son sac, réfléchissant déjà à la raison d'un tel cadeau. Hormis la haine, Xanxus rechignait à montrer ses sentiments par quelque moyen que ce soit. Ça avait donc dû être une épreuve pour lui d'offrir un cadeau aussi significatif. En y réfléchissant un peu plus, l'argenté dut avouer que c'était aussi un moyen de se débarrasser des doutes et des résistances qu'il pouvait avoir. Depuis la déclaration que lui avait faite le brun, Squalo avait de plus en plus de difficultés à résister aux excentricités du brun, et il savait que maintenant, ça serait encore pire. Il en était là de ses réflexions quand le brun sortit à son tour de la salle de bain pour s'habiller.

Une fois habillé, Xanxus se dirigea vers la porte ne se retournant qu'une fois qu'il l'avait franchi.

- Si tu te bouges pas, je pars sans toi, fit-il avec humeur.

Squalo se leva sans rien dire et le suivit jusqu'à la salle commune pour y prendre le petit-déjeuner avec les autres membres de la Varia.

- Ushishi vous êtes en retard, ricana le Prince. Squalo a encore donné son corps au boss?

- Ça te pose un problème déchet?

- Euh non non boss... répondit Prince the Ripper avec un mouvement de recul.

Une fois les deux amants installés à table, ils attaquèrent leur petit-déjeuner en silence, mais celui-ci de dura pas. En effet Lussuria, toujours très observateur en ce qui consternait Xanxus et Squ-chan remarqua très vite les anneaux qui ornaient désormais leurs mains.

- Ohh Boss-chan et Squ-chan se sont enfin unis! Comme je suis heureuuux! Qui a fait sa demande? Qui a choisi les anneaux?

Squalo faillit recracher la nourriture qu'il avait dans la bouche et regarda Lussuria avec un regard horrifié.

Xanxus de son côté continuait son petit-déjeuner comme si de rien était.

Lévi-à-than ayant enfin posé les yeux sur les petits anneaux s'étouffa pour de bon, Lussuria se précipitant pour l'aider.

- Ma ma Lévi! Ça fait déjà un moment que Boss-chan et Squ-chan sont ensemble... Tu devrais vraiment arrêter de rejeter l'évidence...

- Vooooi Lussuria la ferme!

À côté, Xanxus n'avait toujours pas eu la moindre réaction... Squalo se doutait que ça aurait été trop lui demander.

- Pourtant c'est vrai Capitaine... Si vous portez ces anneaux, c'est bien pour une raison, dit Fran avec un total désintérêt.

- VOOOI la ferme toi aussi, on t'a rien demandé! Beugla l'argenté.

Ce dernier se releva brusquement pour quitter la pièce sans même avoir pris de véritable petit-déjeuner. Tous le regardèrent quitter la pièce sans trop savoir quoi faire. Personne n'osa reparler des anneaux par peur de finir par déclencher la colère du boss.

Squalo était directement retourné dans la chambre en sortant de la salle commune. Il était ensuite allé se réfugier dans le bain privé dans l'espoir de retrouver un semblant de calme.

Il regarda une fois de plus le petit anneau que son boss lui avait «offert» (puisqu'il avait préféré lui enfiler pendant son sommeil plutôt que de lui offrir en main propre). Il songea même à l'enlever, mais se ravisa presque aussitôt. Squalo connaissait Xanxus depuis longtemps et il savait à quel point la notion d'amour pouvait écœurer le brun. Celui-ci avait déjà fait l'immense effort de lui avouer qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui, chose auparavant impensable venant du brun. Il avait même officialisé leur relation même si ce n'était qu'au sein de la Varia.

Squalo plongea tout à coup la tête sous l'eau pour se changer les idées. Quand il la ressortit de l'eau, il remarqua que le brun s'approchait de lui en marchant dans le bassin. Il l'observa attentivement, Xanxus avancait tel un prédateur sur sa proie, ne laissant que peu de doutes à Squalo quant à ses intentions.

Une fois en face du squale, Xanxus lui tendit la main, ne lui laissant pas d'autre choix que de s'en saisir.

Squalo attrapa donc la main tendue pour se relever.

- Tu es parti trop vite, dit le brun en l'attirant vers lui.

- Vooi comme si ça pouvait te faire quoi que ce soit!

- Tu pues le requin mouillé déchet.

- Va te faire foutre ! Si t'es pas content, va te trouver quelqu'un d'autre, mais avec ton caractère c'est pas gagné! Lança l'argenté en colère.

Le poussant brutalement vers le rebord du bassin, Xanxus le força à s'y asseoir.

- Ça, t'aurais pas dû déchet! Apprends à rester à ta place! Je crois que je t'ai laissé trop de liberté depuis quelques temps, je vais sérieusement devoir revoir ton dressage! Dit-il beaucoup trop calmement au goût de Squalo tout en se plaçant entre ses jambes.

Squalo tenta de se débattre en vain, le brun venait de le plaquer au sol appuyant avec force sur ses épaules pour l'empêcher de bouger. Il tenta alors de le repousser comme il pouvait avec ses jambes, chose difficile vue la position dans laquelle il se trouvait.

- Voi Xanxus calme-toi bordel! Tu me fais mal!

Le brun fronça un sourcil, mais relâcha juste légèrement sa prise de ses mains. Squalo cessa presque aussitôt de se débattre, ce qui surprit Xanxus.

- Je te comprends pas déchet... Tu gueules, tu te débats puis plus rien, dit-il en le lâchant avant de se détourner pour se diriger vers la sortie.

Squalo se redressa pour le regarder faire. Comment réagir à «ça» ! D'énervement, Squalo lui courut après manquant de tomber sur le sol glissant du bassin. Arrivé à son niveau, il lui attrapa le bras, le forçant à se tourner vers lui. Mais ce fut Xanxus qui glissa, entrainant l'autre dans sa chute.

Une fois tous deux assis dans l'eau, Squalo en profita pour se placer à califourchon sur le brun pour l'empêcher de partir à nouveau.

- Tu te fous de moi connard, tu me chopes, me plaques au sol, et quand t'en as marre tu te barres comme si de rien était ?

- C'est plutôt toi qui te fous de moi déchet ! Tu te débats, donc t'en as pas envie !

- Voooi pauvre abruti qui en aurait envie dans une telle situation! Aussi loin que je me souvienne, depuis qu'on a décidé de... enfin... je me suis jamais refusé à toi !

- Tchii qu'est-ce que tu peux être emmerdant !

Squalo le regarda avec surprise, il semblait s'être calmé, au moins un peu.

- Si on s'occupait de la seule manière possible pour nous ici, reprit le brun en regardant suggestivement le corps de l'argenté à travers l'eau dans laquelle il baignait. Mais je te préviens va falloir que tu retiennes tes cris déchet, parce que je compte pas quitter ce foutu bain!

Puis l'attrapant dans ses bras, le brun le porta vers le bord du bassin sur lequel il l'assit pour la seconde fois, mais cette fois, il le fit plus doucement. Ne laissant aucune seconde de répit à l'argenté, Xanxus commençait déjà à parcourir avidement son corps de ses mains.

- La situation est plus favorable maintenant ? Demanda-t-il en prenant fougueusement les lèvres du squale.

Cette fois-ci l'épéiste ne chercha pas à résister, rendant son baiser au brun avec une envie grandissante.

Le brun lâcha la bouche de l'argenté pour descendre sur sa mâchoire, puis vers son cou sur lequel il fit de nouvelles marques. Le capitaine de la Varia savait apprécier les « attentions » de son boss, ne retenant ses gémissements qu'à grande peine. L'une des mains du brun captura un téton rosé pour le pincer, le torturer de mille manières.

Squalo se cambra vers l'arrière, offrant une vue des plus agréables de son corps nu au brun. Constatant à son plus grand plaisir que la verge de l'argenté n'attendait que ses soins, il l'attrapa de l'autre main pour la caresser et la masser souplement.

- Haa, Xanxus, bordel c'est trop bon. Hmmm, gémit-il le plus silencieusement possible.

- C'est que le début, murmura le brun provocant des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale de son amant.

Tout en rapprochant les fesses de l'argenté du bord du bassin, Xanxus s'agenouilla entre ses jambes écartées. Il attrapa alors plus fermement le sexe qui se trouvait en face de lui et en approcha sa bouche pour en lécher le bout.

Squalo fut pris de tremblements incontrôlables, des larmes de plaisir perlaient déjà aux coins de ses yeux. Il mordait à présent sa lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir trop fort.

- Ça a l'air de vraiment te plaire, remarqua le tireur avant de lécher le sexe sur toute sa longueur.

- Voo...oi, Xanxus arrête ! C'est gênant !

Plaçant les cuisses de l'argenté sur ses épaules pour se dégager un passage, Xanxus prit enfin son sexe entièrement en bouche, lui appliquant de lents va-et-vient. Puis l'une de ses mains partit à la recherche de son intimité. Une fois devant l'entrée de Squalo, le brun y enfonça doucement un doigt mouillé, calquant les mouvements de celui-ci à ceux qu'il appliquait sur la virilité qu'il avait en bouche.

Squalo éprouvait de plus en plus de plaisir, trop même pour arriver à retenir entièrement ses gémissements qui s'échappaient parfois entres ses lèvres serrées. Pourtant il se sentait prêt à tout pour les retenir encore s'il pouvait obtenir plus de plaisir de son amant. Il remua alors les hanches en soupirant de plaisir.

- Hmmm plus ! J'en veux plus !

- Plus de quoi ? Demanda le brun après avoir lâché la verge.

Squalo rougit violemment, comment pourrait-il dire tout haut ce qu'il voulait ! Surtout alors que le brun le savait pertinemment.

Xanxus lui épargna néanmoins ces paroles en enfonçant un deuxième doigt en lui, commençant déjà quelques mouvements de ciseau pour préparer sa chair tendre.

Il le reprit alors en bouche, mais pour une courte durée car, quand il le jugea prêt à le recevoir, il lâcha le sexe en même temps qu'il retirait ses doigts de l'étau chaud qui les avait contenus un moment.

Il se releva et força l'argenté à en faire de même. Puis le retournant dos à lui, il le fit se pencher en avant pour prendre appuis sur le rebord du bassin.

- Xan... Xanxus tu ne veux quand même pas...

- Si j'en ai bien l'intention déchet, argua-t-il en attrapant ses hanches pour le pénétrer d'un coup.

Squalo, qui ne s'était pas préparé à le recevoir si brusquement en lui, poussa un cri de pure extase.

- J'aime vraiment entendre ton plaisir mais, tu devrais le contenir pour une fois, murmura le brun contre lui. Je suis très jaloux, je n'aimerais pas partager tes gémissements et tes cris avec tout le monde.

- Haaa imbécile. Hmm...

Xanxus s'était mis en mouvements dans le corps du squale. Donnant d'abord quelques coups lents et doux, il augmenta très vite le rythme.

Squalo, la tête au-dessus de la margelle du bassin, mordait son poignet avec force pour retenir les gémissements que provoquaient les longs et rapides coups de reins du brun. Les coups profonds du tireur touchaient à présent la prostate de l'argenté presque à chaque fois, le poussant à mordre son poignet toujours plus fort.

Les jambes de l'argenté avaient de plus en plus de mal à le porter, aussi tremblait-il de tout son être.

Xanxus, qui sentait que le squale ne tiendrait pas plus longtemps, se décida enfin à saisir la verge tendue de son amant pour la masser vigoureusement. Squalo ne tarda pas à se déverser dans sa main dans un ultime râle de plaisir. Xanxus le suivit presque aussitôt remplissant généreusement l'intimité de son amant.

- Serre les fesses déchet, faudrait pas que tu salisses le bassin, fit le brun au moment où il se retirait de son amant.

Xanxus le fit alors se retourner et le soulevant énergiquement dans ses bras, il se mit en marche vers leur chambre.

-Voi Xanxus! Je suis pas infirme, je peux encore marcher!

- Ça j'en suis pas sûr. Et si tu marches, tu risques de tout laisser sortir, répondit le brun en le regardant de haut.

- C'est pas moi qui ai demandé à faire ça ici!

Ils n'échangèrent pas d'autres paroles avant d'atteindre la salle de bain dans laquelle Xanxus déposa enfin Squalo.

Celui-ci se dirigea à grande peine vers la douche pour commencer à s'y nettoyer.

Le chef de la Varia l'y rejoignit rapidement, n'étant pas décidé à arrêter ici leurs jeux amoureux.

Xanxus le serra contre lui, prenant vivement sa bouche. Leurs langues se mêlèrent dans un ballet fougueux, exacerbant leur désir l'un pour l'autre. Xanxus ne toucha que sommairement le corps de son second qu'il savait déjà prêt à le recevoir.

Il ne tarda donc pas à reprendre son amant en le plaquant contre la paroi de la douche, le soulevant sans ménagement pour le pénétrer à nouveau.

Squalo entoura donc la taille de son boss de ses longues jambes, savourant une fois de plus leur étreinte.

Cette fois-ci, il ne retint aucunement ses cris et gémissements au grand plaisir de son boss qui ne se détacha qu'à regret de lui une fois le deuxième orgasme atteint.

Quand ils quittèrent enfin la salle de bain, ils n'eurent que la force d'aller jusqu'au futon pour s'y laisser choir. Squalo fit l'effort surhumain de remonter le drap sur leurs deux corps nus.

Ils passèrent encore une journée au lit dans les bras l'un de l'autre, récupérant tranquillement de leurs ébats quelques peu sauvages et mouvementés.

Les autres jours de leurs vacances à Matsuyama se déroulèrent en grande partie de la même manière. Le boss et le capitaine de la Varia ne quittèrent leur chambre que pour partager le repas avec les autres membres de l'unité qui, trop gênés ou totalement désintéressés par leur prodigieuse absence, ne dirent pas un mot durant tous les repas.

La veille de leur départ, Xanxus dut retourner voir le Decimo pour lui donner sa réponse. Bien que n'ayant guère envie de le revoir, le brun qui avait pesé le pour et le contre de ce simulacre d'alliance, avait décidé d'aller donner sa réponse de vive voix. Il avait décidé de s'y rendre seul, demandant à Lussuria de faire une course pour lui, et aux autres de préparer leurs affaires pour le lendemain. Squalo, ayant hérité du sac de Xanxus, avait d'ailleurs sacrément grogné quand le brun était parti du ryokan sans lui.

Quand il arriva à l'hôtel T, Xanxus se dirigea directement vers la pièce qui les avait accueillis le lendemain de leur arrivée à Matsuyama.

Comme lors de la première visite, le Decimo attendait tranquillement assis sur un canapé. Seul son exaspérant bras droit se trouvait avec lui.

- Je suis content de voir que tu as réfléchi à une possible alliance, mais je t'en prie installe-toi donc pour en parler plus tranquillement, proposa le plus jeune.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester, je viens juste te donner ma réponse, démerde-toi pour le reste.

- Dans ce cas, quelle est-elle?

- Je suis d'accord si ça me permet d'y gagner de la tranquillité et l'unité de la Varia reste entièrement séparée de la dixième branche Vongola. Tu n'y gagneras aucune autorité sur nous...

- Ça me convient parfaitement. Je m'occupe de rédiger ça et je t'enverrai les documents dès votre retour en Italie. J'espère néanmoins toujours pouvoir compter sur une entraide des deux branches en cas de besoin...

- Heumph j'ai le choix ? Ironisa le brun avant de se tourner vers la porte.

Il quitta la pièce sans ajouter un mot de plus et sortit rapidement de l'hôtel. Ces vacances avaient certes été agréables mais il avait hâte de rentrer au manoir. Surtout quand il pensait à la surprise qu'il avait réservé à son déchet d'amant.

Squalo quant à lui, venait enfin de finir leurs deux sacs. Il regrettait un peu d'avoir passé ses journées enfermé dans cette chambre. Il aurait aimé pouvoir visiter la ville à la recherche d'un dojo. Il aurait aussi aimé pouvoir se battre à nouveau avec le gardien de la pluie Vongola. Mais les activités, toutes aussi sportives, qu'il avait pratiquées avec le brun ne lui avaient pas pour autant déplu.

Xanxus croisa Lussuria dans les couloirs du ryokan, il tenait en main un énorme paquet et souriait comme jamais.

- Boooss-chan! J'ai trouvé exactement ce que tu voulais, dit-il en se tortillant son paquet toujours dans ses bras.

- Tu n'auras qu'à le déposer dans mon bureau à notre retour, fit le brun.

Lussuria s'éloigna donc vers la chambre commune qu'il partageait avec les autres membres de la Varia en chantonnant.

Le brun retourna vers sa chambre. Quand il y pénétra, il trouva Squalo en train de finir de la ranger. Se dirigeant vers les bouteilles presque toutes vides qui se trouvaient à terre, Xanxus attrapa une survivante pour s'en servir un verre.

Faisant comme si de rien était, Squalo continua le rangement, pliant le futon et les draps avant d'aller se déshabiller pour profiter du bain une dernière fois.

Le tireur observa son amant qui filait déjà, nu, vers le bain. Cette vue ne le laissa pas indifférent mais connaissant le squale, il était clair qu'il ne voudrait pas se laisser faire maintenant. Il le rejoignit tout de même dans le bassin une fois son verre fini.

- Voi Xanxus t'as donné ta réponse à l'autre Decimo alors? Et qu'est-ce que tu as demandé à Lussuria? Je l'ai entendu passer dans le couloir en chantonnant des trucs vraiment étranges! Il a dû terrifier la moitié des clients du ryokan!

- C'est un interrogatoire? Réponses: Oui. Rien. Je m'en fous.

- Vooi arrête de te foutre de ma gueule bordel!

La dernière journée à Matsuyama fut sans aucun doute la plus calme de toutes. Les membres de la Varia se couchèrent tous tôt pour être en forme pour leur vol du matin. Enfin, presque tous...

Le vol se passa d'ailleurs sans encombre malgré les sautes d'humeur du brun qui trouvait le bourbon de trop mauvaise qualité. Ils arrivèrent en fin d'après-midi à leur très cher manoir. Bel, trainant Fran derrière lui se précipita le premier à l'intérieur.

- Bossu je pourrais peut-être porter ton sac jusqu'à ta chambre, proposa Lévi.

- Ouais ouais, fais donc, dit-il en avançant à son tour vers le manoir.

Squalo, lui, partit directement en direction de sa chambre pour y déposer ses affaires, ne se rendant même pas compte que Lussuria suivait le brun jusqu'à son bureau.

Une fois débarrassé de ses encombrants sacs, Squalo se dirigea lui-même vers le bureau du tireur, s'inquiétant quelque peu quand Lussuria en sortit en lui faisant un grand sourire.

Il entra alors dans la pièce, trouvant Xanxus assis un verre de sa boisson préférée à la main regardant attentivement un gros paquet posé devant lui sur son bureau.

- Je crois qu'il est temps de « célébrer notre union comme il se doit », dit le brun en posant enfin le regard sur son second.

Se relevant en posant son verre sur le bureau, Xanxus attrapa le paquet et se dirigeant vers son amant, le lui tendit à bout de bras.

Squalo releva un sourcil inquiet, mais intrigué, il déballa quand même le paquet.

- Vooooi! Tu te fous de moi connard! Gueula l'argenté.

Xanxus, attrapant alors le contenu de la boite, se dirigea vers son amant pour l'embrasser. La fougue que le brun mit à ce baiser fit oublier tout le reste au squale qui se laissait déjà déshabiller sans rien dire. Il ne sentit pas non plus ce que le brun s'évertuait à faire du mieux qu'il pouvait tout en prodiguant de délicieuses caresses à son amant.

Quand il mit enfin fin au baiser, Squalo comprit trop tard la manœuvre de son boss. Baissant la tête vers son corps, il ne put que constater avec horreur qu'il se retrouvait à présent affublé d'une courte robe écru ressemblant vaguement à sa robe de maid. Mais cette nouvelle robe, ornée de mille froufrous et autres horreurs, avait tout de la version miniature d'une robe de mariée.

Xanxus regardait à présent son amant d'un œil critique savourant au passage la vue du corps très peu couvert de son amant.

- Lussuria a tout de suite trouvé ce qui te conviendrait le mieux, dit enfin Xanxus avec un regard appréciateur.

Squalo sentait la colère bouillir en lui, aussi ne la retint-il que peu de temps.

- ! Hurla-t-il à pleins poumons pour être sûr que le concerné l'entende même à l'autre bout du manoir.

Mais Xanxus, prenant presque immédiatement sa bouche à la fin de son cri s'activait déjà, l'attirant vers le canapé du bureau, ayant au préalable verrouillé la pièce.

Justement Lussuria n'avait pas quitté les environs pour entendre la réaction du capitaine qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas tardé à retentir. Au fond, Lussuria ne craignait pas la colère de Squalo, il la savait passagère. Le boss ne tarderait pas à lui faire oublier la tenue dans laquelle il se trouvait à présent.

- Longue vie à la mariée! Chantonna Lussuria en s'éloignant enfin pour ne pas entendre les bruits de ce qui à coup sûr n'allaient pas tarder à suivre.

* * *

><p>Nous voilà donc à la fin de cette fanfic, mais n'ayez aucunes craintes fan de ce couple, j'ai plusieurs fics sur ses deux là en réserve ! On se retrouve cependant dans deux semaines pour découvrir les aventures d'un nouveau couple ^^.<p>

En attendant, Reviews ?

À bientôt ~~


End file.
